<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Black Dahlias - one for you, one for me. by Sugar_and_Salt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199122">Two Black Dahlias - one for you, one for me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt'>Sugar_and_Salt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, enthusiastic consent all around, interracial, slightly wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is not only persistent, he's also a bit of an overachiever. Which is probably why he took seducing human co-pilot Yifan a little too far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>November Rain Fest Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Black Dahlias - one for you, one for me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[self-prompt]</p><p>i have nothing to say except thank the mods a thousand times over for dealing with my constant chaos and fickle mind. you guys are the best and i love this fest a lot, so i hope we can all have a great time, mods, writers, and readers &lt;3</p><p>this is not beta-read, so please excuse my clumsy mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You're staring."</p><p>Jongdae was. He was smiling, too, and he could feel it grow wider at the sight of embarrassment on Yifan's face. Humans were funny. They had so many colorful indicators of their mental state - coloring skin, twitching muscles, responsive pupils. Even their voices and the way they talked conveyed so many information that watching them rarely got boring.</p><p>Right now, Yifan's face was flushed a nice shade of pink, and his eyes were just a tad glassy.</p><p>"You're good at holding your liquor," Jongdae commented, watching him scrunch up his brows as he was trying to figure out whether he was making fun of him or not. In Yifan's defense, Jongdae quite enjoyed this particular expression of his and <em> thoroughly </em> enjoyed coaxing it out of him.<br/>
Ever since Jongdae had joined the Marsian main base around five cycles ago, he'd taken his sweet time figuring out which expressions he liked best on oh-so-stoic remote co-pilot Wu Yifan. There was confusion or mistrust whenever Jongdae would shoot him a curled smile and sweet words, and then there was embarrassment whenever sweet words were registered as such, and Yifan would avert his eyes, hiding behind a sigh and verbal distractions.</p><p>Yes, Yifan was quite... adorable. Not like an infant animal was adorable, or like an array of tiny, blossoming flowers would be, but there was just something about the other that made him pleasant to the senses.</p><p>"Do you even get drunk?"</p><p>Jongdae hummed. Yes, his deep, smooth voice definitely added to the soothing atmosphere.</p><p>He held up his cup, swishing around the alcoholic beverage to create colorful reflections through the crystal walls.</p><p>"From this?" he chuckled. "No. You'd have to try harder than that to get me incoherent."</p><p>Yifan averted his eyes again but it took him a while to register the suggestive nature of his statement, no doubt slowed down by the alcohol in his system. No doubt crumbling under his urge to drown in Jongdae's silver eyes.</p><p>Jongdae's smile didn't waver.</p><p>His goal was within reach, so close that he felt the impatience prickle under his skin. He was itching to reach out and grab it, grab Yifan by the collar and seal the deal. But patience had gotten him this far, and it was going to get him into the Marsian database.</p><p>So Jongdae leaned back with a small smile, watching Yifan pretend not to notice. He allowed the alcohol to further soak into the others cells, slowly chewing away at the human's defense mechanisms until his gaze couldn't help but wander back to Jongdae. All the friendly conversations and all the strangely intimate piloting sessions were finally paying off. The human wanted him. And Jongdae would give himself to him, would let himself be whisked away to his room, tire him out and finally, finally steal his access data to slip into the system and have his kind take it over.</p><p>They would be free. No more crawling before the union, no more entertaining other species in a pitiful attempt at keeping their worth, and thus, their home.</p><p>They would be <em> free. </em></p><p>And if freedom meant seducing a human - well, then freedom was all but a gift waiting for them to claim it.</p><p>So Jongdae made it a point to subtly lick his lips, to sit close enough to have their sides brush as fellow pilots and navigators chattered across the table. They were loud and clumsy, nothing like the way Jongdae had wormed himself into Yifan's mind, one subtle brush of skin at a time.</p><p>He'd researched humans. He knew that intimacy was usually heavily linked to emotions for them, and he also knew that they were easy to snap under sexual tension.</p><p>Yifan, however, turned out to be a little different. Deep down, Jongdae appreciated that. It confirmed his positive impression, his fondness and intrigue. Jongdae had genuinely expected the other to snap when he allowed his hand to run over his clothed thigh under the table. To return the touch or maybe even lead his hand to where the touch would feel best.</p><p>All he did though was put a slightly sweaty hand over his, keeping him still. Intertwining their fingers after a while. It all happened without a word or as much as a fleeting gaze, and Jongdae would be a liar to say he wasn't a little stumped.</p><p>Yifan's hand was big, all but dwarfing his, Jongdae could feel it. Yet the grip wasn't very strong or controlling. Curious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thing about Jongdae's kind was that they did not mate with humans. They weren't a good fit, neither physically nor mentally. With humans, nearly everything was complicated, from their emotional and sexual preferences down to the genders they were split in. Jongdae's kind was considered humanoid, and appearance-wise, that may be accurate. At first glance, Jongdae looked like a human wearing fancy contact lenses. He was pale for his kind, and tan by human standards, with his shiny brown hair cut and styled by human stylists, and the very few, iridescent scales he had sprinkled over his skin were usually hidden under his uniform. Yes, Jongdae could pass off as a human if he wanted to, especially after spending a few months on the base. But where humans had fickle, extreme emotions, Jongdae could often only stand by patiently, waiting for them to pass, finding himself completely unable to emphasize. Humans were so... unrefined.</p><p>Their intercourse was similar to that of primitive animals as well - crude, aggressive, and driven by lust. Jongdae's kind, who preferred a slow, intense approach, was not suited for what they liked to label as <em> making love, </em> when it looked like it couldn't be further from it.</p><p>Not like any of this was going to stop Jongdae from doing it, anyway.</p><p>His persistence finally paid off when the gathering thinned out and he joined Yifan on his way back to their quarters. For a while, he’d assumed that handholding was all there would be, and lamented not having Yifan finish his drink before they left. But after an unusually quiet walk right up to the hallway where their paths would separate, Yifan had paused, eyes restlessly wandering between Jongdae’s eyes, lips, and collarbone.</p><p>"Would it be weird if I kissed you now?" he'd asked, quiet and painfully awkward. Despite him all but towering over Jongdae, he seemed to put in his greatest effort at looking small and unassuming. Like Jongdae could actually be afraid of him.</p><p>"What would be weird about that?" he'd asked back with his head tilted, the playful smile still resting on his lips.</p><p>Yifan had looked more on edge than he'd ever seen him in his piloting seat.</p><p>"It's kinda hard to read up about your... customs," he admitted, ears burning red. "So I figured I'd just ask you."</p><p>Seeing him so nervous was almost painfully endearing. Showing this kind of vulnerability in and of itself was a very intimate act for Jongdae's kind already, but he didn't tell him that.</p><p>"Well, I have yet to kiss a human," he'd said instead, slipping just a little closer, diminishing the distance between them with his voice dropping lower. "How about you just show me how you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>That had done the trick, and after a kiss that turned increasingly urgent, he was finally led into the quarter of a person close to the core of his mission. There were quite a few people he could have gone for, most of them either viciously trained not to be swayed or influenced, or genetically removed from any lust or love. Apparently, none of the higher ups had assumed quiet, unassuming Yifan of all people to be bold enough to bed an alien of an entirely incompatible alien race.</p><p>That seemed to be exactly where this was heading though, and Jongdae had to bite back on a gloating grin.</p><p>The door had barely closed behind them when Yifan's arms were back around him, lips brushing his. It started out quite similar to their last kiss - slow, maybe even unsure or self-conscious, but Jongdae didn't mind the faint taste of liquor on his lips, took it as a challenge to kiss it away, really. He hadn't lied when he said that he'd never kissed a human, and it was less disappointing than he thought it would be. Yifan's tongue was only barely shorter than his, less flexible and overall harder, but he was using it so very carefully that he could have fooled Jongdae. And it felt... good, actually. Warmer than expected, and not as dry. Since Jongdae's kind reproduced by inserting their tongue into the genital opening located between their legs, their tongues were always coated in a natural lubricant carrying the DNA necessary to spark reproduction at all times. As opposed to what he knew about humans, Yifan's tongue wasn't entirely dry either, and Jongdae could taste himself grow sweeter already, spurred on by unexpected arousal as the other shuddered against his lips. Large, warm hands cupped the side of his face and Jongdae took the opportunity to let his fingers slide over the row of buttons on Yifan's nicely pressed uniform, making quick work of them. To his frustration, he wore a shirt beneath it, but his willingness to undress him seemed enough to arouse Yifan, whose hands slipped beneath Jongdae's collar, finger's blazing hot against his skin. Eventually, he ended up on the large, comfy bed with Yifan hovering over him, a hand on his chest. It was obvious that he was giving Jongdae time to protest or change his mind, but being the minx that he knew he could be, Jongdae only subtly arched into the touch, slipping a knee in between Yifan's legs.</p><p>For all his other, heightened senses, Jongdae had a hard time interpreting Yifan's expression in the dim light of the room. It wasn't exactly awkwardness or embarrassment, but something about the way his gaze ran down his exposed chest was hesitant. No, hesitation wasn't it, either.</p><p>What was it?</p><p>Jongdae discarded the thought when Yifan finally got rid of his jacket and shirt, allowing more of his weight to cover him, pressing Jongdae down and keeping him in place as he buried his face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>There was a small gasp, coming from Jongdae himself, actually. He couldn't help it - the feeling was so foreign and odd. Yifan was hard. His body was solid, a rather hard layer of muscles lying right beneath his skin, and his temperature was several degrees over Jongdae's. He himself wasn't squishy or anything, but a weight this solid was new to him, anyway, and Jongdae wasn't quite sure what he thought of it yet. Being pressed so close, he also felt the hardness between Yifan's legs though, and it sparked his curiosity. With the little wriggle room he had, he tried to grind into it, getting a better feeling for it. Yifan's breath stuttered at that, almost unbearably hot against his rather sensitive neck.</p><p>Jongdae swallowed, his own saliva leaving a faintly prickly sensation in the back of his throat as he repeated the movement, trying to emulate the way he liked to rock back on people's tongues. Slow, hard, but smooth circling motions. There was already an impatient itch building between his legs, begging to be soothed by a wet muscle.</p><p>Yifan moaned first, a small, repressed sound punched out at a particular grind of his hips, and it was oddly soothing. Jongdae was quiet by his kind's standard, but still louder than the average human, so hearing a pleasured noise so faint was equal parts sweet and exciting. </p><p>He felt him press back, careful but solid, and Jongdae was so <em> dry </em>down there, so in need of friction and wetness that it was starting to burn uncomfortably. It was almost shocking how aroused he already was from a bit of dry grinding and Yifan running his lips over his skin. Why was he so easy today?</p><p>Yifan drew away, leaving Jongdae to relish in the cold air against his neck. His eyes were dark, small lips parted ever so slightly.</p><p>"Uhm. I don't really know what you like," he admitted, quiet and clearly embarrassed. Jongdae considered it - as much as he could, with the insistent tingling between his legs.<br/>
He swallowed, more sweetness coating his insides as he tried to get a hold of himself. He knew Yifan wouldn't be able to satisfy him the way he was craving but right now, a little taste sounded infinitely better than nothing, and he didn't seem like the type to exclusively focus on his own pleasure. Still, this <em> was </em> about Yifan’s pleasure. It was about tiring him out. It was about the <em> mission. </em></p><p>"There's a lot of things I'd like right now," he all but purred, licking a quick, bold stripe over the other's lips while his fingers slid down the exposed sides to comfortably hook through his belt loops. "Like your tongue. But how about you get rid of these first?"</p><p>Yifan complied without a hitch, only to slide Jongdae's pants over his hips as well, finally taking away a bit of the painful, dry friction that the hard fabric had provided.</p><p>It was obvious that Yifan didn't know a thing about his anatomy, but there was no disgust or confusion to be found in his expression yet. Jongdae briefly wondered whether he had bedded other species before. And why that thought was so intriguing to him.</p><p>With a warm palm resting on his side, right over the fine, sensitive lines framing them, Yifan hesitated.</p><p>"Is this alright?"</p><p>Jongdae huffed, the small smile finally returning.</p><p>"Go on. I'm not that delicate."</p><p>Yifan swallowed - Jongdae couldn't help but copy him - and then he ran his hands over Jongdae's skin, mapping him out with slow, predictable movements. There was something careful to it, something attentive to his gaze that didn't turn to judgement when Jongdae shuddered at the heat over the barely there gills on his side. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the heat wandering over his chest, no doubt feeling out the smooth skin where humans had nipples. It didn't take Yifan long to find out that his sides were the most sensitive though. His fingers were rougher than Jongdae's, so even the careful slide over the barely there bumps of once functional gills had him shudder violently. He heard Yifan hold his breath, felt him stiffen up.</p><p>"Does that hurt?"</p><p>"No," Jongdae dragged out, moaned, really. "Just intense."</p><p>Yifan hummed, and much to his dismay, he moved back to the skin surrounding them, rubbing soothing circles into them before moving lower. Jongdae scrunched up his brows, but kept his eyes closed and lips sealed, allowing Yifan to further explore his body; all he allowed himself to do was loosely grab his shoulders, feeling him go lower, feeling his lips drag over his stomach and down to the seam of his underwear. Right now, Jongdae really wished he was one of those rare, hyper-fertile people who self-lubricated - it was an annoying treat to have when getting intimate with one of his kind, seeing as the slick was very much capable of impregnating the one lapping it up - but right now, he'd do everything for some wetness where he was itching for it the most.</p><p>A hint of tongue on his skin had Jongdae twitch, forcing a sigh out of him. He felt the flutter of lashes on his skin, and then the distinct, hot sensation returned, hiding beneath the disguise of a kiss over his pubic bone. Jongdae arched into it, squirmed into it, really. Disappointingly enough, he was also the first one to snap.</p><p>"I need to take this off," he murmured, blindly peeling himself out of his boxer shorts. They weren’t tight per sé, but the way they were sitting had it rub against him in a sheer unbearable way. Yifan made room for him, never fully breaking skin contact.<br/>
As soon as he felt cool air fan over the sensitive skin between his legs, Jongdae sighed in relief.</p><p>The hands on his thighs kept moving, rubbing fleeting, absent patterns into his skin as Yifan was undoubtedly trying to be subtle about the way he was staring. Jongdae didn't share any of the weird, human sense of shame - he was very much clean and healthy - and slung a leg over the other's back. Finally, his head was clearing up, and he reminded himself to get back to the original task - seducing Yifan.</p><p>"Think I can make you happy?" he hummed.<br/>
Yifan looked like he wanted to hide his face in his hands. Since that wasn’t exactly an option, there was no hiding how his eyes flit down. Jongdae bit back on a grin while Yifan clearly struggled to find the right words.</p><p>"I don't think we can- you know. I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>Jongdae clicked his tongue and ran a hand between his legs, playing with the rim of his opening, teasingly dragging the skin to the side.</p><p>"Too weird?" he asked in faux dejection, basking in the way Yifan hurried to disagree, despite his obvious scheme.</p><p>"Not weird at all. But- you do know how human sex works, don't you?"</p><p>Jongdae snorted, and rolled them over - which Yifan allowed all-too willingly - until he sat on top of him with his legs resting on each of his sides.</p><p>"You put your cock in each other," he said nonchalantly. "Not like you people are particularly secretive about it. It's like your entire culture is built upon that fact."</p><p>With this, he carefully allowed his weight to settle on Yifan’s flat stomach, cringing a bit at the hot, dry feeling.</p><p>Despite the seemingly coherent way of expressing himself thus far, Yifan was still very much tipsy, and it showed in the next thing he said.</p><p>"You look like you can't even handle <em> this," </em> he pointed out. "And I'm not exactly... small. So I really doubt you even want to try that."</p><p>It wasn't meant to be provocative, not in the slightest, which was probably why it got to Jongdae the way it did.</p><p><em> "Oh? </em> You doubt that, huh?" he asked, brows raised in a rare display of defiance. He couldn't help himself; everyone had advised him against actually sleeping with a human. It wasn't possible, they'd insisted over and over again - that they weren't made to take something this large. Jongdae, however, was neither a virgin nor a child. If he wanted to push his own boundaries, nobody could stop him. He could take it.</p><p>Which was the reason why he promptly turned around, comfortably sitting on the other's chest as he palmed Yifan through his skin-tight underwear.</p><p>"I doubt that <em> you </em> would enjoy dry friction," he commented defensively, feeling up the other's startlingly hard cock through the fabric. He knew this was a sign of arousal, but he hadn't expected it to feel <em> this </em> hard. Nonetheless, he didn't show any of his surprise as he leaned down to put his lips on the fabric, reveling in the gasp he pulled out of Yifan. He felt his fingers come to a rest on his hips, careful to stay below his sensitive gills, and Jongdae took the opportunity to prove to him what a good time meant. Because if there was anything Jongdae's kind took pride in, it would be being good with their mouth.<br/>
He took his time mapping him out, nosing along the length, finding the wet patch of fabric and sucking up the faintly salty essence. At least humans self-lubricated a <em> little </em> - that would make this much easier. Yifan's breath hitched, but he made no move to stop Jongdae from pulling down the already soiled fabric. It was Jongdae's time to stare, tilting his head to allow the weak light coming from the corners of the room to illuminate neatly trimmed hair, and an organ so big that Jongdae had to suppress a curse.</p><p><em> Well, </em> he thought. <em> Maybe Yifan was right, after all</em>.<br/>
<em> There is no way this is going to fit inside me. </em></p><p>It wasn't ugly per se, not like some other genitalia Jongdae had seen in his life - he'd even call it the nicest-looking cock he’d seen so far. Not that he'd ever seen one up this close, but he had occasionally shared showers with people.<br/>
It was smooth to the touch, with the skin covering the tip feeling particularly thin and soft, reminding Jongdae of his own skin. Even in the dim light he could tell that the color suited his skin tone. It was already pretty hard as well, standing a little on its own. Fascinating.</p><p>Jongdae swirled his tongue around his mouth to coat it in an appropriate amount of saliva - not too much, not too little - and carefully grabbed his cock to press his tongue against the drooling tip, applying a blunt, simple kind of pressure. Yifan actually moaned at that, another small, pleased sound that was strangely satisfying. Addictive, really. Jongdae smiled to himself and let his tongue wander down the length of it, slightly dragging down the skin to briefly reveal an obscenely shiny head. It was equal parts vulgar and interesting; Jongdae felt oddly excited over the prospect of having something like this inside him. What would it feel like? Would he feel the way the thin skin was dragging with every stroke?</p><p>There was only one way to find out but even Jongdae wasn't insane enough to rush it.</p><p>After giving his own fingers a quick lick, he proceeded to patiently coat every inch of the slightly musky skin in a thin layer of spit, the slightly tangy, salty taste spurring on his salivary glands even further. As he kept Yifan humming in quiet appreciation, his own, slick fingers traveled between his legs. It was an uncomfortable position, but Jongdae had managed worse. At the slightly moist friction, he sighed in relief. He spread the remnants of natural lube, slipping his fingers inside. First the ring finger, then the middle finger. He'd gotten slightly past the first knuckle when he noticed Yifan's small sounds growing breathier. He was squirming, too.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Yifan asked quietly, fingers clenching and unclenching around his hips.</p><p>Jongdae hummed in question, the sound nearly qualifying as a moan.</p><p>"Feels weird," Yifan added shakily, and Jongdae paused, both his tongue and fingers coming to a halt as he attempted to blink away the haze.</p><p>"What does?"</p><p>"Your tongue," Yifan admitted, and as if to confirm his statement, Jongdae saw his cock twitch, producing more precious lube that he wasted no time in spreading around the head. First, he assumed Yifan was referring to the texture, which was undoubtedly softer, but then he realized that the human was reacting to his spit. A faint feeling Jongdae couldn't quite place settled in his lower stomach. Humiliation? Yes, in a strange way, it was a bit uncomfortable to know that Yifan was getting a taste of something Jongdae had thought to be exclusive to his kind. That he was feeling something Jongdae hadn't expected having to share. But Yifan had been nothing but kind to him during the past months, so Jongdae didn't have it in him to truly close himself off now. If he was being honest, the prospect was a little exciting as well.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" he asked eventually, focusing only on the fingers inside himself for the time being, drawing tiny, achingly good circles.</p><p>Yifan made a negating sound.</p><p>"Is it meant to feel so prickly?" he pressed out through clenched teeth, the question hesitant and maybe even nervous. Jongdae licked his lips, allowing the grin to spread.</p><p>"Good, right?" he hummed, licking a broad stripe over his palm. "But it gets better with friction."</p><p>When he gave him a few quick strokes, Yifan hissed in shock, actually bucking up.</p><p>
  <em> "Fuck-" </em>
</p><p>The motion pushed Jongdae's fingers deeper inside him, causing him to yelp.</p><p>"Oh wow," Jongdae muttered, slowing down his strokes. "And you think <em> I'm </em> sensitive-"</p><p>"It's- <em> you </em>did this to me," Yifan defended himself weakly, and the smug comment got stuck in Jongdae's throat when he felt a hand on his, warm, thankfully slick fingers resting on his, worming their way around and inside him-</p><p>Jongdae let out a surprised little grunt, and Yifan had the nerve to give him a soothing pat to the side.</p><p>"What you're doing wouldn't even be enough to take a tongue," Yifan muttered, and Jongdae was ready to tell him that there was no such thing as a tongue not fitting inside him, when Yifan reached deeper, about as deep as Jongdae would dare going on wild days, and Yifan had done it like it was nothing. For a moment, Jongdae forgot about pleasuring him, too focused on the feeling of a rough, but satisfying stimulation none of his past partners would be willing to give, at least not without working towards it for an excruciatingly long time. He rested his face on the soft, blazing hot skin of Yifan's inner thigh, letting out careless sighs as he clenched around the intrusion. When a second finger tried to push past Jongdae's, he withdrew his own hand, gripping the bed sheets instead. Strange. Despite Yifan being a human - one that had never put a hand on someone like Jongdae - he trusted him enough to let him touch him in what was considered a very extreme fashion. For some reason, he wasn't worried though. Excited, and mildly anxious? Sure. But not worried that Yifan would exploit his vulnerable position. He wasn't the type for that, and he'd proven that in every single minute they’d spent together, from piloting sessions and meetings to shared dinners at the cafeteria. Jongdae wasn't worried, and freely moaned against his skin when one finger became two, stroking his insides in a slow, probing manner.</p><p>It was when he'd gathered himself enough to touch the other's shaft again when he felt a third finger stroking over his entrance, and he shuddered. Yifan really was moving faster than Jongdae was used to, and it would be alright if his fingers weren't so dry-</p><p>The tiniest sound of discomfort at the intrusion had Yifan pause instantly.</p><p>"Too much?"</p><p>Jongdae clenched and unclenched, brows knitted as he tried to calm down. Before he could answer, however, Yifan had slowly removed his fingers to shift their positions. Within the blink of an eye, Jongdae found himself pressed into the mattress with Yifan on top, sliding up to lock lips with him. Surprised, Jongdae played along, didn't really know where he was going with this, not until Yifan’s lips dragged down his chest and he dipped between his legs.</p><p>"Oh-" was all he breathed out, legs twitching at the sudden, very welcome stimulation. Holding one of Jongdae's legs over his shoulder, Yifan licked over his entrance, and Jongdae instantly melted under him.</p><p>He stared at the ceiling, not really seeing it, when the tongue left and something dripped down his skin. Spit. Jongdae blinked, but before he could comment on it, it happened again, and then he felt a tongue pushing right into him. The sound he made almost qualified as a scream, but Jongdae didn't care.<br/>
Now he was speaking his language. And while there was no way for Yifan to truly know what he was doing, the fact that he didn't was what kept Jongdae on edge, left with no choice but to lie back and let him explore down there, as well. He didn't take long to push his fingers back in, no doubt annoyed by the lack of reach and dexterity of his tongue, but the sensation was finally wet enough to feel every bit as lewd and perverse as an intrusion this deep should. Jongdae loved it, and wondered whether that made him a bit of a whore. Yifan was three fingers deep, constantly using his tongue to keep everything wet, and he felt like he was being speared.</p><p>"I should get the lube," Yifan muttered, actually spreading his fingers. Jongdae gasped, one hand fisting Yifan's hair while the other held his hand.</p><p>"I feel like you’d be all over that stuff. Could probably use the whole bottle on you."</p><p>Jongdae shuddered at that, swallowing back on the sweet saliva before he'd drool like a porn actor.</p><p>"This is better," he insisted weakly. Yifan chuckled, a quick, puffy breath against his sensitive skin.</p><p>"You're so... <em> soft, </em> too," he murmured, voice barely betraying that he was driving Jongdae insane with the way he was moving inside him. "Like it would actually work."</p><p>"Shut up," Jongdae whined, biting his lips. "It will. Just do it already."</p><p>"Stop tempting me," Yifan replied, allowing lust to corrode the syllables. For some reason, that only had Jongdae clench even harder. He was doing this to Yifan. WIthout even touching him.</p><p>"There's nothing I want more right now," Yifan muttered, a fourth finger teasing along the entrance, trying to slip in next to the others.</p><p>"Then take what you want," Jongdae rasped out, blinking away a stray tear. "I'm right here."</p><p>"You're insane-"</p><p>In a flash, Jongdae tugged the other up in order to kiss him. The movement inevitably jostled Yifan’s fingers inside him in a way that made Jongdae wince, but he masked the sound by kissing him, by humming and moaning as he, too, took what he wanted. And what he wanted was sucking on the other's lips and tongue, running his hands over broad shoulders, defined back muscles and a firm butt. He wanted to be as close as he could, and being able to kiss during the act of sex was a luxury he was not going to pass up.</p><p>With how entangled they were, Jongdae could feel the other's dick smear precum somewhere against his hip, and he swore it was harder than before. Upon blindly reaching for it, however, Yifan grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Alright, I get it," he murmured against Jongdae's lips in wet puffs, pushing Jongdae's hand into the damp bed sheets.</p><p>"You gotta stay still though."</p><p>With a pout, Jongdae complied, trying to catch his breath and contain the curious excitement buzzing in his stomach as Yifan sat up. After a second of deliberation, he grabbed Jongdae's left leg, actually pulling him closer before placing it on his shoulder.</p><p>"Comfy?" he asked, even going as far as bunching up the blanket under Jongdae's lower back.<br/>
Jongdae hummed, wriggling a little until he felt like he was ready.</p><p>"Okay," Yifan whispered, looking and sounding almost concerned, and not at all as turned on as Jongdae felt. A disappointing fact, but Jongdae told himself that the worry would fade soon enough.<br/>
Yifan had the foresight to spit on his palm once more, stroking himself a few times before pressing the wet tip to Jongdae's entrance. And pressing in.</p><p>That was the moment Jongdae had to realize that he had <em> not </em>been ready. Not even a little.</p><p>It was different from the other's fingers, he felt that much within the first inch.</p><p>Too big. Too hard. <em> Too much- </em></p><p>He sucked in a breath and the intrusion halted. It felt weird and wrong, and when it left altogether and the mattress lifted as Yifan slid off the bed, a confused whine fell from Jongdae's lips.</p><p>"Shh. I'm getting the lube."</p><p>For what felt like forever, Jongdae stared at the ceiling, lips slightly parted as he finally reconsidered his oh-so brilliant idea. He hadn't quite caught his breath yet when Yifan returned, resuming their previous position and soothingly caressing his leg.</p><p>"We don't need to do this," he began, uncapping a small, blue bottle. "But either way, I really think you might like this."</p><p>Jongdae blinked, trying to find a clear thought in the haze of his mind. Was Yifan placating him?</p><p>"You think it'll fit?" he asked, moaning at the stream of cold gel running down his entrance, no doubt staining the sheets. It really did feel heavenly.</p><p>Yifan massaged it in with more comfortable, albeit slightly rough movements that had Jongdae mewling again in no time.</p><p>"Maybe? Just cause it fits doesn't mean it'll feel good though."</p><p>Jongdae groaned.</p><p>"Please. It's wet enough now," he began, and, after a short pause, his voice broke down to a pathetic whisper.</p><p>
  <em> "Please." </em>
</p><p>He had no idea why he wanted this so badly despite everything about it being so terrifying. He just knew that he wanted to be pushed further, that he wanted the extreme friction, and that he wanted Yifan to be the one to give him this friction, and for him to lose himself the way Jongdae did.<br/>
He didn't know why, but he wanted all this so badly that he was actually <em> begging </em>for it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had to stoop so low.</p><p>Yifan swallowed.</p><p>"Fuck. Okay- Okay," he mumbled quietly, cupping the side of Jongdae's face and wiping a tear Jongdae hadn't been aware of. "We'll try it."</p><p>Pretty. Yifan was even prettier like this, with the thin sheen of sweat covering his chest, and his dark hair looking ruffled, lips redder than usual and eyes shining in such a captivating manner. The sight made Jongdae feel strange, for some reason.</p><p>There was no time to truly bask in this feeling and evaluate it though, because the blunt feeling at his entrance returned, and Jongdae closed his eyes.</p><p>He was prepared for the initial stretch this time, and with the sheer ridiculous amount of lube, it felt much more bearable. It also made him slip right in though, much deeper than before and much deeper than Jongdae thought would be possible - and yet it didn't stop.</p><p>His lips parted, a choked sound getting stuck in his throat when it pushed <em> deeper, </em>and his eyes flew open in shock, legs twitching in an attempt to close up-</p><p>Yifan stilled and held him in place with a low hush but he, too, looked like he was having a hard time, judging by the way his brows were scrunched up, eyes closing as he took a deep breath.</p><p>"Not so fast - don't wanna hurt you," he muttered. "Want to stop?"</p><p>Jongdae felt like he couldn't breathe, like he couldn't control his spasming muscles, and Yifan groaned. Jongdae didn't tell him to stop though - he just lay there, muscles fluttering around the strange, hard intrusion as Yifan took slow, deep breaths.</p><p>He felt a little delirious already, and when the cock inside him twitched, he couldn't help the small, high-pitched sound escaping him. A much larger hand found his, interlacing their fingers, and he squeezed them tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan didn't say a word either, just waited until Jongdae's breathing had calmed down, before biting his lips and pushing in deeper, his pace excruciatingly low as he reached places Jongdae hadn't even known could be touched from inside. He knew exactly where his own pleasure points lay and how to reach them - they were spread out around the insides of his entrance in order to encourage his partner to explore them all, leaving as much saliva as possible.</p><p>Yifan wasn't only stimulating them all at once, he was also touching some that Jongdae hadn't known existed. If it didn't feel so alarmingly wrong and slightly painful, he would have come undone already. It was just too much.</p><p>He hadn't realized that there was a string of small, breathy sounds escaping him, but Yifan was apparently listening to them intently, immediately reacting when they took on a strangled quality as tears began to blur Jongdae's sight.</p><p>"Okay. No further," he groaned. He was squeezing Jongdae's fingers every bit as forcefully as Jongdae did, and it didn't feel like mere self-defense. Yifan looked... overwhelmed, for lack of a better word. That, too, was strangely nice. Jongdae wished he was coherent enough to appreciate the view, but he could barely breathe. He felt embarrassingly wrecked already.</p><p>With his free hand, he blindly reached down to feel around his obscenely stretched out entrance.</p><p>"How much more?" he rasped out, but Yifan slid his hand away, and pressed it into the sheets.</p><p>"No more," he insisted quietly, but he didn't sound angry, or like he was about to snap. Weren't humans supposed to snap? Why didn't Yifan? Maybe Jongdae was too weak of a partner.</p><p>"But is this enough?" he eventually asked. The him of a few hours ago would have cringed over his lack of finesse and control, but Jongdae didn't have the mind to play games right now.</p><p>"Dammit, Jongdae," Yifan muttered, rubbing up and down his legs, keeping him warm. "You're already taking more than many humans do-"</p><p>"Is it enough to get <em> you </em>off?" Jongdae reiterated, carefully trying to move his hips, but Yifan was quick to hold him still. To his surprise, Yifan chuckled at that, though he didn't meet his eyes when he mumbled out a breathy response.</p><p>"Let's be real. You would have been able to get me off without even putting a finger on me."</p><p>He felt his face scrunch up in mild confusion but before he could reply, Yifan carefully leaned down for a kiss. The inevitable shift of his cock had Jongdae moan against his lips, the kiss embarrassingly wet, but Yifan didn't complain. His lips grew less forceful and Jongdae took control - until Yifan moved with purpose. He pulled out just a little and Jongdae's melodic moans turned to urgent, pressed out sounds, and then back to a muffled whimper when Yifan pushed back in.<br/>
Never in his life had Jongdae felt so... speared. Pinned. Violated from inside. It was weird and strange, and after the fourth, fifth, maybe sixth slow drag, he realized that he <em> liked </em>it. He liked the hardness, the heat and pressure it brought, and he liked the way he felt the lube being spread inside him, making faint, slick sounds with every drag, mixing with the much warmer precum. There was nothing fertile about human secretions, and yet Jongdae felt like he was being bred, and thoroughly so. The thought had him moan, scraping his nails over Yifan's arm, who hissed in a mix of pain and arousal.</p><p>"Shit. Jongdae-"</p><p>But Jongdae only made a garbled noise and clenched down even harder, as if coaxing the cock inside him to leak, to make it even wetter.</p><p>"I <em> love </em>this," he panted out, whispered, really, and somehow Yifan heard him over the sound of his own, heavy breathing and the slick sounds of lube beginning to froth.</p><p>It were those words that caused another, small kick and a hot sensation to spread inside him.</p><p>"Me too," Yifan pressed out, the gentle tone a stark contrast to his tense expression. The thrusts came slightly faster now, stimulating every sensitive spot in a rough and sloppy fashion, again and again, and it took only a couple more thrusts for Jongdae's pleasure to peak in the most violent way he'd ever experienced. He knew he was being loud, too, way too loud to even hear whatever tiny sounds Yifan was making, but he could feel the other's pleasure, felt another small gush of the hot, creamy substance that felt oh so good - and then Yifan pushed through his clenching muscles like Jongdae wasn’t clenching down at all, pushing the air out of Jongdae's lungs like it was nothing. The fact that the stimulation didn't stop seemed to prolong Jongdae’s climax, dragging the feeling out and not allowing it to fully ebb down. Right now, Yifan was the one in control, and Jongdae felt like a fool for only realizing it now, when it was way too late - he could clench all he wanted, his insides were soft, way too soft to deny the hard cock making a space for itself. As long as Yifan kept fucking into him like this, he'd be strung along by his need for more. And more was what he got after Yifan realized that Jongdae was way past any overstimulation. The next thrust came faster, and it reached a bit deeper as well. Deliriously, Jongdae stared at the ceiling, wondering whether he'd be able to feel it if he placed a hand on his stomach. Wondered whether he'd be permanently loose inside after this. Whether he'd feel empty after this.<br/>
In. And out. Again, and again.</p><p>Jongdae felt like he was going insane, and he probably sounded the part, too. His throat was tingling from swallowing so much of his own saliva, his insides were somehow simultaneously drenched and a tight but otherwise useless sleeve. He felt like his thoughts had turned to goo. Yifan was fucking him silly, and he seemed to love it. Even the small grunts escaping him sounded oddly pretty to Jongdae's ears. So unrestrained and honest.</p><p>By the time he felt hot skin against the back of his thighs, he was reduced to pathetic hiccups, tears prickling at the corner of his vision. But Yifan was kind, not only wiping his tears as best he could, but also leaning down to drag his tongue over his gills. It had Jongdae some again, muffling the sound with the back of his hand, and with a particularly hard thrust, Yifan came as well. Jongdae was surprised that there was even enough room inside him to accommodate the hot, tingly release, but he wasn't complaining.<br/>
It felt right. It felt right for Yifan to shallowly smear it all over his pleasure spots, even when Jongdae's body wouldn't be able to absorb it in the way it wanted to. Yifan was still thumbing his sides, slowing down just as his hips did, as he sought Jongdae's lips with his. The kiss was slow and surprisingly sweet, considering how much he had just wrecked Jongdae. The heat was pretty welcome now, both of Yifan's lips and sweat-slicked skin against his. Something about it was oddly comfortable, and made him sigh into the kiss, his senses finally being allowed to calm down when Yifan slowly pulled out. He hissed at the feeling of slick, release and lube leaking out, and yes, he really did feel empty.<br/>
<em> Too </em>empty.</p><p>He made a small, confused sound, squirming in place. The tingling sensation refused to leave, quickly covering up the burn of his sore insides. It felt itchy. At first he assumed that he was simply sore, that he might have chafed something open, but the sensation wasn't painful per sé, it was simply… an itch.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Yifan murmured against his lips. Jongdae made a low, suffering sound, continuing to squirm in his grip.</p><p>It was then that Jongdae realized what was happening to him.</p><p>"Fuck," he whispered, more to himself than anything.</p><p>"What? Are you hurt?" Yifan inquired, worry turning to alarm within the blink of an eye. Jongdae shook his head, but he wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say.</p><p>He was reacting to the release inside him. Just how Yifan had reacted to his saliva, he, too, was sensitive to the substance currently coating his insides in a thin, sticky film. And it was tingling like crazy, like an itch <em> begging </em>to be scratched.</p><p>"I need you," he began, fingers clenching and unclenching around Yifan's arms - who seemed quite ready to carry him to the infirmary.</p><p>"Yes? What do you need?"</p><p><em> "You," </em>Jongdae reiterated, wriggling impatiently under his weight, pressing against the now softened cock. "Inside me. Now."</p><p>"Uh-" Yifan began awkwardly, restless hands stroking his arms. "I don't know if <em> you </em>know how humans work but it's pretty difficult to get inside someone when you're soft-"</p><p><em> "Please, </em>Yifan," Jongdae cut him off, already pushing his own fingers inside him. They slipped right past the irritated skin but didn't reach nearly far enough.</p><p>"Okay, okay," Yifan hurried to say, sounding mildly panicked. "Uhm. Give me a few minutes? Wait- let me."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In the end, it took quite a while until Yifan was hard enough to push inside him again, but his long fingers made the wait bearable. It was the strangest kind of pleasure Jongdae had ever felt, and he could only compare it to consuming drugs.</p><p>Yifan turned him to his side before he pushed in, taking him from behind. Instead of rough thrusts, he stuck to slow, hard grinds this time. They didn't ramp up, didn't lead to anything but scratching that dizzying itch inside Jongdae, and replacing his previous, loud moans with quiet, pleased mewls caressing the silence of the room.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm so sorry," Yifan muttered eventually, voice gravely, porose with regret. "I shouldn't have gone this far. I didn't know this would happen."</p><p>Jongdae chuckled. It was a breathy, sleepy sound, with a barely there moan at the base.</p><p>"Me neither. Maybe <em> that's </em>the real reason we shouldn't sleep with humans."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Yifan repeated, pressing him close with an arm slung around his front. As if Jongdae was in any condition to leave.</p><p>"What for? I asked for this."</p><p>"Still. I went too far."</p><p>"I'm alright," Jongdae insisted, and he made an effort to sound amused over the other's worries. Why did he do that though? What for? It was almost impossible to think right now. Everything felt fuzzy and floaty, with the other’s weight around him being the only thing tethering him.</p><p>"You're important to me," Yifan said, and the small smile faded from Jongdae's lips.</p><p>"I am?" he asked, the buzzing pleasure making it hard to focus on the sudden emptiness in his head.</p><p>"Yeah," Yifan breathed out, holding him closer. Jongdae melted into it and closed his eyes. He relaxed, allowing the strange pleasure to wash over his body, taking his mind with it, washing away all the complex, grainy thoughts before they could grow into concrete shapes.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't too sure at what point Yifan seized moving altogether, stopped stroking his arms and running his lips over his cheek and ear. He'd drifted off first, falling asleep to a warm, solid weight against his back, and to an arm slung around his front. And to Yifan's deep, soothing voice  murmuring sweet nothings and apologies into his hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jongdae awoke to a faint headache, a strange kind of gaping emptiness inside him, and an even stranger feeling sitting in his head like a tangled web of threads. Too tangled to move, too confusing to understand.</p><p>Next to him, Yifan was still asleep. He was lying with his back turned to him, revealing the broad shoulders Jongdae had hardly admired enough already. His breathing was deep, his body rising and falling steadily. Jongdae watched him with his head tilted to the side.</p><p>He had this urge to run his hand through the neatly trimmed hair in his nape, up to where the long strands were probably full of little knots after last night.</p><p>He didn't do that though. Instead, he peered towards Yifan's desk, where folders and tablets were spread out, some tiny lights suggesting that the tools were in standby mode.</p><p>It was likely that he'd have to look thoroughly to find hints and information needed to log into the system. Would he be able to do so without waking Yifan? Probably.</p><p>He could also try again another time, repeat this until he succeeded.<br/>
Succeeded in finding a way to topple the base and reclaim what had once been theirs, a long time ago.</p><p>Considering his role in the scheme, Jongdae was confident that Yifan would be spared, if that's what he wanted.</p><p>But would Yifan want that? Would he want to even look his way after Jongdae had done something he himself had been so, so careful not to do?</p><p>Despite being drunk initially, despite Jongdae being rather self-centered and kind of neglecting his needs, he'd been nothing but careful, almost reverent in every touch.</p><p><em> ‘I don't want to hurt you,’ </em> he'd said over and over again.</p><p>Could Jongdae bear hurting him?</p><p>The answer seemed obvious and yet it remained slippery. Elusive. Hard to grasp and made sense of.</p><p><em> Why not, </em> was the only question echoing into the tangled web of thoughts, seeping into every nook and cranny in hopes of finding a loose thread leading <em> somewhere. </em></p><p>He looked at the other's back, wading through the natural fog that was simply a part of him, of all the people of his kind.</p><p>
  <em> Why not? </em>
</p><p>Maybe the answer lay in the way Yifan had looked at him during their first piloting session, or during last night's party. Or when Jongdae had begged him to touch him.</p><p>Yes, something about them felt like an expression of Jongdae’s own mind, like someone had read his mind but translated it into a language he didn’t quite understand. Jongdae had a feeling that he could grow to understand it though, if only he had more time to examine it.</p><p>For a seemingly endless moment, he stared at the desk in the corner of the room, and then back at Yifan.<br/>
Back to the desk and back at Yifan.<br/>
<br/>
Without a sound, Jongdae looked at the ceiling, rolled his eyes, bit his lip in frustration... and finally sighed.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, well. Nothing to do about it. </em>
</p><p>And then he lay down again, crawling under the blanket to sneak an arm around Yifan's waist.</p><p>He'd find another way into the database.</p><p>After all, he was nothing if not persistent.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you made it this far... wow, you're amazing!<br/>did yifan use up almost his entire bottle of lube? yeap.<br/>is jongdae a majorly oblivious idiot in this? well, sure. but his alien genetics and ethics should excuse him. he'll get there.</p><p>maybe this is a good time to explain why i chose this title (not like anyone asked, but hey - why not?)<br/>black (or burgundy, if we're being more accurate) dahlias symbolize betrayal. jongdae intended to betray yifan but by falling for him in the process, he kinda betrayed himself, hence the second flower.<br/>thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>